Chat Noir Claws of Shadows IV The Fox's Wedding
by Nightmarity19
Summary: The final installment of this series and I will be done! Volpina has captured Adrien and hopes to marry him, will her plan fail or will we have to suffer with Volpina & Adrien having a child? Find out in this final installment of the Claws Of Shadows Series!
1. Chapter 1 Night Terrors

**Chat Noir Claws Of Shadows 4 The Fox's Wedding Chapter 1: Night Terrors**

It was the same dream every night for Adrian, seeing that dreadful Lady Misfortune killing his beloved sent him going insane night after night.

He woke up again sweating profusely then looking over his shoulder to see Marienette was sleeping peacefully which made Adrian smile again.

 _I have to stop worrying so much about Lady Misfortune coming back_ Adrian laid back cuddling his fiance.

A looming evil was on the rise.

The calm waters of the Paris Harbor was interrupted by Volpina rising above water then dragging herself onto land before laying back first on the sand.

"Damn you Adrian, why can't you just let mayhem take control for once" Volpina got up to her feet standing up straight.

A sudden memory of all those times Ladybug ruined her chance to be with Adrian.

The mere thought of it made her sick.

"Oh Ladybug I am going to exterminate you so I can have Chat Noir all to myself" Volpina said laughing insanely.

She ran on top of rooftops desperately trying to find that cat and make him hers if force had to be in place.

Upon jumping from house to house, the sly fox finally appeared at Marienette's house staring into what was going on. She opened the balcony window looking at Adrian's sleeping alongside his lover.

"Even when he's asleep it looks so hot" Volpina whispered.

She carefully picked up Adrian without leaving a note next to Marienette's bedside before walking back out the balcony.

"No hard feelings Mari but I'll be taking your lover for my own" Volpina disappeared like a gust a wind with Adrian on her shoulder still asleep.

She finally had her chance to be with Adrien without Marienette interrupting her.

No one could stop her.

The next morning was a beautiful one but once Mari opened her eyes she started to notice the love of her life was not in bed.

"That's odd, he's normally right here when I wake up and gives me a good morning kiss" Marienette found it strange that Adrien wasn't here for some reason.

 _Where could that cat be?_

Marienette thought he had left out for a daily patrol or something like that. But if he did that, why was his Miraculous not activated because she would know by now or at least see him come back to greet her.

She eventually got up from bed and walked downstairs to get some breakfast. Before she did so, a note floated in the air then landed on the coffee table.

"Huh what's this?" Marienette asked picking up the note off the table.

By the time you read this you probably noticed by now that your precious Adrien is now mine and if you want him back, come find me near the Paris Harbor for a surprise.

~Volpina

Mari crushed the note underneath her hands before transforming into Ladybug and running out to find her lover and ending this nightmare once and for all.

 _Volpina you've really done it this time, I will not show any mercy towards you for taking Adrien_ Marienette swung from building to building.

She looked out from where she was and spotted the pier near the Harbor. A few minutes away she could see Volpina standing next to Chat Noir which was odd because normally it would be Adrien already having that fox in handcuffs, awaiting police to arrive and taking her away.

Something was unusual about this surprise Volpina claimed to have.

Ladybug landed on the west side, standing in front of the two.

"Alright Volpina what is going on here?" Ladybug asked impatiently.

"Now now bugaboo don't think that just because I came here mean I can't break you in half"

Volpina laughed at that comment because it was not the spotted bug's representation.

"Just give me Adrien so I can skip to the part where I kick your teeth in and make you swallow them" Ladybug was not playing around as she readied her lucky charm.

"As you wish Ladybug" Volpina brought out Adrien but he looked different.

The way he looked was the same color he had on when he killed Hawkmoth and this iced Marienette's blood to a point where all her threats she made earlier faded away.

"Are you happy to see him? I made some minor adjustments but man he looks even hotter as Chat Blanc don't you agree Ladybug?" Volpina flashed a sinister like smile.

Mari wanted to move but her body wasn't responding so she stood there frozen.

"Something wrong Marienette? You seem shocked," Volpina joked.

"You monster! When I get my hands on you I'm going to break you like a toothpick" Ladybug made another threat balding up her fists wanting to punch Volpina's face in.

Volpina laughed and whispered a command in Adrien's ear before leaving.

Chat stared at Ladybug with a blank stare, bringing out his staff.

 _I don't want to hurt him but what other choice do I have?_

Pulling out a defensive stance, Chat came charging at her with his staff but Mari grabbed it with both hands, flipping him over with him landing in the hot sand.

"Forgive me Adrien" Marienette hoped her husband wouldn't be pissed at what she was doing.

He did a kip up unleashing his sharp claws that glistened in the sunlight.

"Forgot that you sharpened those a few days ago while I was doing laundry," Mari remembered.

Chat went to scratch but Marienette avoided every slash of his claws that came her way.

She let her guard down for a split second, it was an opportunity for Chat to slash her arm making her yelp in pain before backing up to get some space between them.

 _Damn what did Volpina do to make him act this way?_ Mari wondered surveying her arm wound.

Chat jumped up twirling his staff for an attack and Marienette kicked him the stomach, knocking some wind out of him as he fell face first into hot sand twitching from the sudden shock of pain. His stomach churned some until he puked all over the sand for about 5 minutes at a time.

 _Maybe I kicked him a little...too hard_ Ladybug felt ashamed that she did that.

Adrien's eyes changed back to their normal color after puking one last time.

"Marienette what am I doing out here?" Adrien asked swiping one finger across his mask making it disappear.

"Well to be honest with you, Volpina had you under some kind of spell and you started to attack me" Mari explained.

Adrien blinked.

"I know this is a lot to manage I understand but when you flew in the air I had to kick you in the stomach just to get you back to old self again" Marienette flashed a nervous smile.

She closed her eyes tightly expecting an argument that never came.

Except for an argument, Adrien held onto his lover tightly, gently kissing her forehead.

"The only concern I have is that you're safe my little bugaboo," Adrien said smiling.

Marienette blushed and had tears of joy then held him as they shared a loving kiss.


	2. Chapter 2 End of Shadows

**Chat Noir Claws Of Shadows 4 The Fox's Wedding Chapter 2 End of Shadows**

After a moment of kissing, Adrien was ready to find Volpina and end this forever.

"Alright let's go hunt us a fox" Marienette said sharply and proudly.

Adrien agreed and swiped his mask back on and both took to the rooftops in search of Volpina.

A violent shaking almost made Ladybug lose her footing but Adrien caught her then used his grapple to swing around faster to cover more ground as Marienette held onto him tightly.

"You see anything?" Adrien asked in hopes of finding that sly fox.

"Nothing yet but I do see a cathedral with a fox symbol on it so that could be a clue," Mari responded.

"To the cathedral it is my lady" Adrien said in his normal bad pun self, swinging towards the front doors.

Both of them used their feet to burst through the door, entering the sacred place people come to pray.

Adrien dropped down with Marienette following it up.

"We have a place where humans go to pray for a miracle and that's what Volpina needs to stop us," Adrien said.

Marienette nodded.

Walking around where high above on a tightrope resides Volpina, stalking her prey and seeing who she wants to take out first. Cutting the rope then using it as a swing she kicked Ladybug in her back which knocked her down a bit before hitting a wall.

"MARIENETTE!" Chat ran over to her.

Flashes of a similar scenario engulfed the cat superhero's mind as now his attention was on Volpina who was standing there laughing.

"Isn't it strange how a bit of deja vu can really do wonders for people like you?" Volpina asked, starting to walk closer to Adrien.

 _Everytime you get angry Chat Blanc will come out_

Chat did his very best to keep his anger at bay but this time he was about to let it out.

"Goodbye Chat Noir," Volpina went to stab him but he grabbed her hand quick as lightning.

Volpina wasn't prepared with what was about to happen next. Chat drove his hand into her chest where the heart is, stunning the fox for a moment without coughing up blood.

"It's over Volpina you lost," Blanc said changing back to normal.

Volpina didn't say another word but instead dropped straight to the ground dead.

Chat took out his bloody hand to assess what just happened.

"I did a great job, now to get this one back home," Chat carried his lady bridal style back home.

A few minutes later Mari woke up to see her lover asleep by her bedside so she slipped out unnoticed by him.

She sneaked downstairs to see a note attached to some candy.

Marienette loved to eat candy so she removed the odd note on the outside of this box.

Dear Marienette,

Hope you enjoy the little box of candies I got for you. I know that you give me hope without trying too much and I got these as a way to show my appreciation for our love

Love, Adrien Agreste

Marienette didn't know how to feel but happy to have a husband like Adrien in her life.

That she could be proud of


End file.
